Runaway Sorrow
by pianon
Summary: Hinata hears that Naruto's going out with Sakura and feels badly depressed. She decides that on her next mission she won't return to Konoha...ever. Naruhina. WARNING! Don't read if you can't contol yourself around some strong Narusakuness!


_What have I ever done wrong?_

Footsteps are heard in a dark and dense forest.

_What did I ever do to deserve this?_

Teardrops silently hit the barren ground.

_Why is my life this terrible?_

Tree branches snap under the pressure of feet.

_Do I…even deserve to live?_

A figure jumps into a white clearing...

.Normal POV.

Tsunade paced back and forth in her Hokage office, with a worried Hiashi and Neji in the room with her. The woman rubbed her temples, pondering over the recent events.

'_Why would she do this?'_ thought the Hyuuga leader as he looked at the fretting Hokage.

'_It must have been of what happened to Naruto…'_ thought Neji as he looked out a nearby window to the cloudless sky. _'Oh why in heaven's sake did you do that, Naruto?'_

"Whoever thought that she of all people would do this?…" Tsunade muttered.

Neji thought back to what he had discovered, shocked at the painful words his cousin wrote.

_FLASHBACK_

_Hinata had left for a mission yesterday, so Neji decided to clean up her room. As the boy slid the door open, he took a glance around and saw that the whole room was already clean._

_Starting to close door, Neji noticed a slip of paper sticking out from under the neatly folded white covers. Becoming curious, Neji entered and took the slip of paper from the sheets. It read:_

_**To whoever's reading this,**_

_**You know I have gone on a mission, but what you don't know is that I'm not coming back. Don't bother sending anyone to get me because I won't return to Konoha. If you do, remember that you'll never see me alive again…**_

_**- Hinata Hyuuga**_

_Neji froze and dropped the note in shock. The white piece of paper landed on the cold wooden floor as the Hyuuga prodigy ran out of the room to find Hiashi._

_END FLASHBACK_

"This was so unexpected, I mean, it's coming from _HER_!" was heard by a blonde hyperactive ninja from outside of the Hokage's door.

'_Huh? What is obaa-chan talking about?'_ the boy thought, deciding to eavesdrop into the conversation.

"I know, Hokage-sama. But what can we do?" said a deep voice.

Naruto froze. That was the voice of the Hyuuga leader Hiashi Hyuuga!

"Well, we could send someone but then…" Tsunade trailed off.

'_What in the world are they talking a about?'_ he wondered.

"She would then commit suicide." finished another voice.

Naruto froze once more. That was Neji's voice!

"So let's think this over. Hinata takes a mission to go to the Land of Mountains. Then, we find a note saying she won't return. Ever. It also says that if we send someone to get her, we'll…" Tsunade trailed off again.

"We'll never see her alive again…" Neji finished once more, with a huge amount of sadness and worry dripping from his voice.

This time, Naruto practically screamed out but he stayed in silence trying to gather his thoughts about what he had just heard.

Hinata.

Left for mission in Land of Mountains.

Never coming back.

Possibility of suicide.

Naruto quickly ran out Hokage Tower, not caring if he was caught by Tsunade, Hiashi, or Neji that he was eavesdropping. Only one thing was on his mind.

Rescuing Hinata.

As Naruto arrived home, he quickly searched for a map that showed all the different countries and the villages in them. He found that the Land of Mountains was situated in the north, one of the furthest lands from the Fire Country.

Just as Naruto was going to pack his equipment, he had looked at the clock in his room and remembered something.

"Oh, man! I almost forgot that I had a date with Sakura-chan tonight at 7!" he said aloud, hitting his forehead.

"Guess I have to leave to tomorrow then." he said sighing.

.That night.

A pink haired kunoichi sat inside Ichiraku's Ramen stand, occasionally glancing outside.

"Are you waiting for someone, miss?" said Teuchi, the owner of the ramen stand.

The girl smiled.

"Yes, I am." she answered.

Just then, Naruto ran into the stand, scratching the back of his head.

"Eh, sorry I'm late Sakura-chan. I had to get ready for a mission," the boy said.

Sakura smiled.

"Oh don't worry about it, Naruto-kun."

Naruto frowned and sat down.

"Why don't you believe me, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura gave him an innocent look.

"What do you mean, Naruto-kun?" Sakura said as Naruto ordered.

Naruto looked as he waited for the ramen.

"Come on, I've told you already. I can read the thoughts of people ever since I've come back from my training. You don't believe me, I know that."

Sakura looked at Naruto for a few seconds, and then she laughed.

"You're right Naurto. I didn't believe you. But now I do!" she exclaimed.

This time Naruto smiled, for she was telling the truth this time.

"Here you go." said Teuchi, and then the two started eating.

"So Naruto, what's your mission? Where are you going?" Sakura asked.

Naruto froze. He hadn't thought about what he would say if Sakura had asked him this question.

"Uh…I have to retrieve something from the Land of Mountains." Naruto said, hoping she'd fall for it.

Sakura apparently did.

"Oh really? Well, be careful Naruto-kun. I hear that place has really high mountains and cliffs. Don't kill yourself." Naruto's girlfriend said.

Naruto had kept eating, but on the inside his mind entirely froze.

'_No wonder Hinata took that mission. She could easily…kill…herself there.'_ Naruto thought.

Naruto and Sakura spent the rest of the evening together, before Naruto made an excuse saying that he had to wake up early for his mission.

Sakura pouted when Naruto had said that he had to leave.

"Okay Naruto-kun. Just come back to me alive, okay?"

Hearing the word 'alive' made Naruto fell uncomfortable, but he smiled nevertheless.

"Okay, Sakura-chan. I'll try." he said.

Sakura smiled and hugged him.

"I never thought I'd say this, but I love you, Naruto-kun." the kunoichi whispered.

Naruto hugged her back, but reluctantly.

'_What's wrong with me? I thought I loved Sakura-chan! But now, it feels like I don't anymore…'_ he thought.

Naruto let go and smiled.

"I've really got to go now Sakura-chan…"

Sakura let go and smiled once more at Naruto.

"Okay then…"

Then they both bid their farewells and went their separate ways…

.Early next morning.

Naruto awoke at the sound of his alarm clock and quickly got up and went to get dressed. As he did, he thought about the words that an old man had told him…

_FLASHBACK_

"_Ah, it seems that you have the power to read minds, young one." said an old man to a young Naruto._

"_Huh?" Naruto said looking around and then pointing to himself. "Me?"_

_The old man nodded._

"_Please come with me." said the old man as he walked away, and Naruto followed. Pervey Sage was doing 'research' again, and besides, Naruto had nothing better to do._

_The old man stopped at a cottage in the middle of a forest._

"_Eh, jii-chan, where are we?" Naruto said, looking around._

"_This," the man said, pointing to at the cottage. "Is my home. Since you seem to have the potential to read minds, I must teach you how, young one."_

"_Call me Naruto, will you jii-chan?"_

_The old man nodded._

"_If that is what you wish, Naruto-kun."_

_As Naruto walked in, he glanced around. There wasn't much there really, just a few accessories that you would usually see in a regular house. It wasn't much, be it was enough to make Naruto feel at home._

"_Before I start to teach you, Naruto-kun, there is something you need to know." the old man said, motioning for Naruto to sit._

_As Naruto sat, the old man spoke._

"_I am Tou Kisuka of the Kisuka Clan, and my Kekkai Genkai is reading minds."_

_Naruto's eyes widened._

"_Since the ability to read minds is a very useful power, many people had become envious of us. To solve that, our ancestors had decided to split up and travel to different parts of the world," Tou said._

"_Over time, more and more people from the Kisuka Clan had started to develop strange powers."_

_Naruto titled his head._

"_What do you mean 'strange powers', Tou-jii-chan?" he asked._

"_I can't fully explain it, but it seems as if they could sense something in certain people not from the Kisuka clan. Just as I had with you."_

_Naruto nodded again, slowly understanding. _**(A/N: He's gotten smart, huh?)**

"_It seems that we are able to sense those outside of the Kisuka that are able to learn how to read minds. However, each person only sensed that in the two people thought their whole lives. Apparently, those two people were soul mates."_

_Naruto's eyes widened in surprise and shock._

"_Am I the first or second person that you've sensed this in, Tou-jii-chan?"_

"_Second, Naruto-kun." Tou said._

"_Who's the first?" Naruto asked impatiently._

"_Hm, I don't quite remember her name, Naruto-kun, but she was such an angel even for one as young as she was when I first met her." Tou said. "She's probably a skilled shinobi now; she should also be around your age by now."_

"_Do you remember anything about her, Tou-jii-chan?"_

"_Just her hair color and her hometown village, Naruto-kun. Konoha and dark blue."_

"_Well, it can't be Sakura-chan then." Naruto murmured._

"_Naruto-kun, do you like this Sakura-chan?" Tou asked._

_Naruto nodded._

"_With all my heart." he said proudly._

"_Remember this Naruto-kun. If your soul mate is ever in danger of dying, no matter how slight, you will stop loving the one you love now and you will an attraction towards your soul mate, no matter how strong that love for the other one was." Tou said, he face showing worry and concern._

_Naruto laughed._

"_Ah, don't worry Tou-jii-chan! I don't let anyone close to me die, ever!"_

_END FLASHBACK_

'_Yea, I might've seemed laid back about it then, but now I'm getting concerned,'_ Naruto thought as he leapt through the trees on his journey to the faraway Land of Mountains.

Naruto also remembered one more thing that Tou-jii-chan had told him.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Naruto-kun, here's another thing you should remember. You can read the minds of others but others can't read the minds of yours, even if they've been taught, except for that young girl I taught before."_

_END FLASHBACK_

Naruto sighed.

'_I'm thinking what he said was true. I don't love Sakura-chan anymore.'_ he thought. _'Wait, where did that thought come from? Of course I love her…do I?'_

The sky was beginning to darken, but Naruto didn't stop. To him, if a comrade was in danger there was no reason to stop at all. However, Naruto had trouble seeing, for the tree's leaves only let a few rays of the moon's light come through to light Naruto's way.

'_Argh, this is harder than I thought it would be.'_ the boy thought as he leaped through the trees trying not to trip on anything in the darkness.

.In the Land of Mountains.

A lavender eyed figure's eyes snapped open as she sat up in bed.

'_Did they really send someone?'_ the girl thought as she looked out the window to see the forest that lay surrounding the Land of Mountains.

'_Tomorrow, it will be then.' _she thought as she adverted her gaze from the forest to the moon. _ 'I'm sorry, Tou-san, that your teachings have now gone to waste…'_

.The next morning.

Naruto didn't sleep the whole night; he had just kept running and leaping through the trees. When Naruto had gotten hungry, he would just eat while running. Only one thing was stuck on his mind.

Saving Hinata.

.In Konoha.

"Good morning, Master!" said Sakura to Tsunade as the young girl walked into the hospital.

"Why hello, Sakura! How can I help you?"

"Oh nothing, I just came to say hello while on my rounds at the hospital." Sakura happily said.

Tsunade looked around.

"By the way, where is Naruto? Isn't he usually here with you at this time?"

Sakura tilted her head in confusion.

"What are you talking about? Naruto said he had a mission to the Land of Mountains on our date two nights ago…" Sakura trailed off as she noticed that she was talking to the wind.

At the words 'Land of Mountains' and then Tsunade took off to her office. Ever since the incident two days ago, she had postponed all missions coming from the Land of Mountains.

'_So Naruto must've been the one eavesdropping that day…this is not good at all!'_ Tsunade thought in a panic as she rushed to Hokage Tower.

.With Hinata.

'_This is it. Whoever they sent, he or she is fast so I better make this quick'_ the Hyuuga heiress thought as she scribbled a message on yet another piece of paper.

When she was done, she overlooked the room she had been staying in and then ran out the door. What she failed to notice was the wind slowly lifting the piece of paper out of the nearby window…

The Hyuuga girl kept running until she reached the highest and dangerous cliff that she could find that was facing away from the small village.

Just as she was going to run and jump, a voice stopped her.

"Hinata, what are you doing?!"

Hinata froze at the sound of the voice; she was expecting anyone but him.

"Who sent you, Naruto-kun?" she said her voice calm and steady.

"No one, I came on my own free will." he answered.

Hinata said nothing in return, but thought these words.

'_It's too late, Naruto-kun, since you're pretty much the reason why I'm doing this. Tch, too bad you can't read my mind.'_

However, she was very surprised when she read Naruto's mind.

'_I'm the one that made you do this? How can I be the one, I didn't do anything wrong! Oh, I can read your mind Hinata; you just wish that you could read mine.'_

'_But I can read your mind, Naruto-kun…'_

'_Wait, were you the one that trained under Tou-jii-chan when you were young?!'_

'_Yeah…so you are the one that Tou-san trained after me?'_

'_Uh-huh…'_

If someone were to pass by the two, it would simply look like a blond boy looking at a girl as she looked off a cliff. They would never think that the two were having a conversation through their minds.

However, they would notice the girl slowly inching towards the end of the cliff, and they would think that the boy was simply watching as the girl walked closer towards her death.

'_So don't you get it Hinata, you can't die!'_

'_Naruto-kun, you don't even know the real reason why I'm doing this, you can't possibly stop me.'_

'_You said that it was my fault, what did I do wrong?'_

'_You…went out with Sakura…'_

'_And? Why do you care so much?'_

'_Because I love you.'_

'_Because you, wait…WHAT?!'_

'…_I love you…Naruto-kun…'_

'…_Then again, we are-'_

'_Soulmates, but it's too late for that now, Naruto-kun.'_

And then Hyuuga Hinata jumped off the cliff.

"HINATA!!!" Naruto screamed as he watched the falling body of Hinata disappear from his sight.

Without thinking, Naruto jumped off the cliff taking care not to kill himself once he reached the bottom. He then saw a bloody Hinata and quickly ran to her, taking her into his arms.

"Hinata…" he whispered, tears threatening to fall from his azure eyes.

'_Naruto-kun…'_ she thought, for she would've rather used telepathy.

"Hinata, I love you." he whispered, and this time he truly meant it.

Hinata's mouth into a slight smile as blood leaked from a corner of her mouth.

'_Too little, too late Naruto-kun…'_ and then the girl died in his arms.

Naruto's eyes went wide in shock.

'_No, no, it can't end like this! I just realize my feelings and she leaves me like that?! Hinata, answer me!!'_ Naruto pleaded in his mind but received no answer from the girl that lay in his arms.

Shiny tears dropped from Naruto's eyes and then without regret, he pulled a kunai from his pouch and thrust it into his heart.

'_I'm sorry everyone…'_ the boy thought. He thought he could hear yelling in the distance, but everything quickly turned black.

.In Konoha the next day.

Tears were cried by every resident in the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Not just the young and the old, but also by the now and forever Rookie 9, Team Gai included. They all cried for the loss for the loss of two loyal comrades.

Hyuuga Hinata.

Uzumaki Naruto.

The whole village cried as their bodies were buried into the ground, reason unknown to world… 

.In a world above.

There was a bright white light, and it slowly faded away to reveal Naruto smiling in relief at a confused Hinata.

'_But why?'_

'_Because, Hinata-chan, Aishiteru.'_

'…_I'm glad, Naruto-kun. Aishiteru.'_

_**This oneshot is dedicated to all my friends on youtube and fanfiction.**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


End file.
